


Razones

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Minseok adora a Lu por muchas razones.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 4





	Razones

Minseok adora a Lu por muchas razones, pero la principal es su sonrisa, que siempre parece tener una reservada para él, incluso cuando Minseok se enfada porque le ha desordenado los libros que tanto le había costado ordenar (por autor y orden alfabético) porque no encontraba el dinero que tenía por ahí escondido. Él le responde por enésima vez que su dinero secreto está en el doble fondo que descubrieron en su mesilla, y a ella cuando levanta la mirada se le mueve todo el pelo y sonríe con la boquita pequeña, y él no puede aguantar mucho tiempo enfadado. (Luhan le deja los libros tal y como estaban a cambio de pedir chino para cenar esa noche).  
  
Le gusta su sonrisa, sobre todo cuando no le apetece ir a ninguna parte y se queda tumbada en el sofá, los pantalones más viejos que tiene por casa y una camiseta que parece segunda piel, intentando pillar algún canal chino, y obliga a Minseok a acostarse con ella aunque los dos no caben y terminan enredados el uno con el otro. Él levanta la cabeza y ella sonríe y él sabe que lo tenía todo planeado, cuando Luhan le besa y se ríe contra su boca. Eres un demonio, ¡yo tenía cosas que hacer! le dice Minseok cuando ha perdido las ropas en alguna parte de la habitación y Luhan vuelve a reírse, no ha dejado de reírse en todo momento y él ni siquiera se siente con fuerzas para sentirse molesto. (Al día siguiente, el armario está ordenado y limpio y cuando le pregunta, Luhan le saca la lengua y le dice que ya ha encargado la comida en el restaurante chino de la esquina).  
  
Hay muchas, muchas cosas de Luhan que le gustan, especialmente cuando no quiere ir al gimnasio y se pone a bailar en medio del salón a ritmo de un mix de canciones de salsa y bacalao y pop, mucho pop. Se pone un top que en sus mejores años fue naranja y que deja al aire su ombligo y cada vez que Minseok pasa por ahí le coge de la mano, da igual lo que esté haciendo, y le obliga a bailar y a saltar y a reír con ella hasta que están los dos sudados y a Minseok se le olvida qué estaba haciendo antes. Aunque sin duda lo mejor es cuando es él quien la arrastra a primera hora de un perezoso domingo para ir en coche hasta los pies de seoraksan, y ella se abraza a la almohada, ¡las cinco de la mañana de un domingo no deberían ni existir! y Minseok la tiene que despertar tumbándose sobre ella y comiéndosela a besos y esquivando sus patadas y almohadazos. Cuando la convence es lo mejor, porque tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, eso te pasa por pasarte la noche viendo la tele, y Luhan finge odiarle y no le habla en todo el trayecto hasta que llega allí, enfurruñada, y Minseok le dice que si sigue así le saldrán arrugas prematuras. Ella se queja, le pega un puñetazo y Minseok se ríe y ella le sigue, le coge de la mano y se queda asombrada cuando la montaña está ante ellos, ves que valía la pena, tonta. Y ella le saca la lengua, tonta y preciosa, y le besa para que se calle de una vez, que aún tiene sueño y tendrá que pagar con creces haberla levantado tan pronto.


End file.
